wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Mandrake
Mandrake is a young male LeafWing (PoisonWing) who was introduced in The Poison Jungle. Although his is significantly weaker than Sundew's, Mandrake practices leafspeak. He is son to Wolfsbane, younger brother to Nettle, and ex-fiancé to Sundew. When both Mandrake and Sundew were born, they were assigned to marry someday in order to combine their leafspeak powers, presumably having a dragonet with even greater power. He is most likely currently flying to Pyrrhia with the LeafWings he organized for evacuation. Appearance Mandrake has dark green wings with thin gold stripes on top and mahogany brown undersides, green scales with an apple green underbelly, and dark brown eyes . He was also mentioned to have a crooked, non-threatening smile and that a panther's teeth were larger than his claws. Personality Mandrake appears to be a nervous but understanding LeafWing, and he even agrees with the fact that he's not like the other LeafWings when Cricket asks him if all LeafWings are loud and 'shouty'. He is shifty, quiet, and unconfident, which causes him to be looked down on by his family. He seems to be slightly indifferent about being Sundew's fiancé, but also a bit proud due to the fact that he told Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, and Bumblebee that when first introducing himself. Mandrake is especially nervous when catching prey or facing battle, as it was shown that even during life-or-death situations like facing a panther, he needs to stop and breath to calm down. He is also very understanding, when Sundew tells him she wasn't going to marry him, Mandrake says he knows and hopes she's happy with Willow. Biography The Poison Jungle Mandrake is first seen trying to kill a panther while his father, Wolfsbane, and his sister, Nettle, watch. He is extremely nervous and keeps panicking before he can seize his opportunity. When Sundew traps the panther for him with her powers, he at first believes he did it and is confused by his success. When Sundew appears, he seems happy to see her, though he is visibly disappointed to have his sister's suspicions of Sundew killing the panther confirmed. Mandrake offers to stay with Sundew and her friends while his father and sister go alert Commander Belladonna to their presence. While he's with them he informs the group that he is Sundew's fiancé. Mandrake later appears with Sundew, Willow, Cricket, and Nettle on their expedition to the Eye of the Jungle, having been forced to come along by Belladonna. As soon as Mandrake and Sundew begin speeding up the growth of the Heart of Salvation, Sundew tells him she was never going to marry him. Mandrake says that he always knew she didn't, and that he hopes she marries Willow. Later on, Sundew attempts to convince him to organize the LeafWings for evacuation. At first, he was unsure of his ability, but Sundew’s persuasive nature got him to take the responsibility. It can be assumed that he was able to get the tribe off the continent before the Othermind overtook them. Relationships Sundew Mandrake appeared to be Sundew's fiancé in the first few parts of The Poison Jungle, and seemed proud of it, but it became more and more clear as the book progressed that Sundew didn't want to marry Mandrake, but wanted Willow instead. Sundew revealed this to Mandrake in part 3, making Mandrake her ex-fiancé. After this revelation, it is not mentioned that he has a new fiancé in The Poison Jungle. Mandrake is one of the only dragons that Sundew actually likes, and at the start of the book, he was happy to see her. Nettle Mandrake doesn't get along with his sister. He obeys Nettle's orders and seems a bit scared of her at times. They aren't very often cooperative, as Mandrake's friendly, non-violent personality clashes with his sister's aggressive, bossy personality. Wolfsbane Mandrake’s father, Wolfsbane, is concerned with strengthening Mandrake’s leafspeak powers. However, unlike Nettle, Wolfsbane is shown to be calmer about the subject, as he believes that Mandrake will indeed improve in the power of his magic. Quotes "It's moving too fast! If it would just-- can we back it over to-- or next to that--" ''- To Wolfsbane and Nettle about a panther. ''"Well, 'future husband' sounds weird." -To Sundew after she says not to use the word "fiance" to describe their relationship. "No, no, that's not at all, no, we are not that, no." - To Cricket after she says she didn't imagine Sundew's 'one true love' to be like this. "parents came Not long before you, ... Maybe half a day? And only Belladonna and Odollam. Hemlock and the other two were going to ground near the, uh, the target." -To Sundew. "Oh wow! Was it amazing? Belladonna said they torched the whole thing. Flames brushing the clouds! HiveWings screaming with rage!" -To Sundew when she says she and Blue, Cricket, Swordtail, and Bumblebee saw the burning of Bloodworm Hive. "But, Sundew, ... it'll only be a moment. Don't make them mad!" -To Sundew about not waiting for Wolfsbane. "Sundew, why would you do this to me?" "And if we don't get her out soon, ... she'll either drown or get digested by the acid pool at the bottom of the pitcher. Which would be bad." "Urk, ... You know, I'm really not sure why Belladonna wanted me to be on this mission." "She made it! ... We can do this!" "I'd rather watch someone else one more time, ... If that's all right." "Ow! ... I mean-- uh, I'm glad you're alive, Sundew." "They look like snakes, ... Um. Someone tell me I'm wrong." "But... all at once? ... I mean... this whole section of the map is just... snakes. If those are snakes. Maybe they're not. Maybe they're very tiny rivers." "Nettle, you are very welcome to kill all the vipers for us." "Not me? ... I'll just... wait here, then." "Did it work?" "It's terrifying, isn't it?" "I know, ... I've always known that." - About Sundew not marrying him. "I hope you do, ... I hope the antidote works. I hope this whole horrible thing ends and we all get to live happily ever after." ''- About Sundew marrying Willow and stopping Queen Wasp's mind-control. ''"No. Not even close." - About the amount of Heart of Salvation. "What is this? ... It looks just like the breath of evil! Sundew, what is happening?" "...What?" - In shock of The Othermind speaking through Hawthorn. "What? What does it do?" - About the smoke from the fire. "Maybe it's dead?" "Do you think Wasp and the army are right behind us? ... How soon could they get here?" "Yeeeeeeesh." - After hearing about how plants have voices. "Our dragons don't have an evacuation plan, ... B-but we can make one. Right now." "Yes, ... I'm good at that." - About organizing the LeafWings for evacuation. Trivia * Mandrake is the root of a plant, historically derived either from plants of the genus Mandragora found in the Mediterranean region or from other species, such as Bryonia alba, the English mandrake, which have similar properties. * Mandrake is one of the only LeafWings that practices offensive plant magic. * Mandrake enjoys his time most in the PoisonWing Village's Weapons Storehouse. * Mandrake is the first known dragon with a permanent different color on the different faces of his wings. Gallery LeafTransparent.png|A typical LeafWing, by Joy Ang LeafWing Sigil.png|LeafWing Sigil by File:EC6D8FD4-577E-41B8-9141-7357EECF960C.jpeg|A real mandrake plant Mandrake.png|Mandrake by fish MandrakeOP.png|Mandrake by Mandrakeref.png|Reference by Eruption 4D3BC693-D028-4AEF-855A-E5DBB8A860C0.jpeg|Mandrake by 73AD2853-F2E2-4E4B-AC63-84579FDDAE3F.jpeg|Mandrake by User:SakuraTheLeafWing1223 References Category:Characters Category:LeafWings Category:Males Category:PJ Characters Category:PoisonWings Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters